A Reason To Stay
by disnickyX
Summary: Okay, this one's an AU Story. First: Trina is younger than Tori by about six years. Second, her last name is West, because she's Jade's half sister...which means, Tori and Jade are step sisters. Please don't read if that's gonna be a problem for you. Also, the rating will change;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Victorious. Just in case you didn't know;)

{~~~O~~~}

When I was five years old, I had the pleasure of being kidnapped. Yes, pleasure. No perv snatched me up after school or anything. My mother took me.

When I was old enough to know how to use the library catalogue, I started looking up fiction stories about my situation. Parental kidnapping, it's called. I guess I was just curious, and I wanted to see what the books had to say about my circumstance.

I will say I've been disappointed. They're all practically the same. It's like every author used a how-to-write-a-young-adult-novel-about-parental-kidnappings formula. They had to, because I read like twenty of those things, hoping for something a little different each time, but all I got was this:

The parents of a kid get divorced. Then one parent is declared unfit, while the other is given sole custody. The "unfit" parent is given visitation rights and feels cheated and heartbroken, (And why wouldn't they? I'd be absolutely livid if someone told me I had to have permission to see my own kid.), so Unfit Parent snatches the kid up and moves far, far, away.

The kid is told that the other parent, Sole Custody Parent, didn't want him, or her, anymore. Like, the kid is _totally_ brainwashed until the little pre-terd believes it weeks, or months, later, depending on the kid.

So now the kid, or the abductee, has got a new life. New name, new home, new family, new friends…He, or she, moves on, maybe even literally forgets about his, or her, old life. That is until the reunion.

Years later, Abductee is finally found and reunited with Sole Custody Parent; and Unfit Parent is no longer allowed to have any contact with the kid. Naturally, Abductee is all sad and broken up about this new development. He, or she, wants Unfit Parent back.

So, Abductee absolutely rebels against Sole Custody Parent. Breaking the rules, talking disrespectfully to him or her, refusing to bond…but Sole Custody Parent loves Abductee so much that he, or she, is willing to give the kid all the room, time, and space to get used to them.

Then Abductee starts falling in love with Sole Custody Parent; but the kid's still hurt, still holding on to the fact that Sole Custody Parent didn't want him, or her, all those years ago. Somehow, Sole Custody Parent figures out the problem, reassures Abductee that he, or she, has _always_ wanted the kid. Sole Custody Parent even goes as far as to show Abductee something he, or she, has been holding onto all this time as proof; like a picture, or a necklace, or a hairbrush and then the kid accepts Sole Custody Parent fully. They hug it out; cry even, and get tears and chiz all over each other.

Last comes the confrontation. Abductee, the little ingrate, faces Unfit Parent and has the nerve to get all angry and wazzy with the one person who'd been there his, or her, whole life. Even has the nerve to claim not to ever want to see Unfit Parent again.

That's not gonna happen with me. Number one: my mother never brainwashed me. She was completely honest. When she brought me to her house for my visitation weekend a few months after the court decision, she simply asked me if I wanted to live with her. I was like hell yeah, but without the profanity as I was only five years old at the time. She told me I wouldn't see my daddy anymore and I shrugged my shoulders.

And that was pretty much it. She changed my name from Amber to Jade; which I thought was really cool. Jade's a better name any day. And then we moved to the south…Like Georgia south. So I was pretty ecstatic about the whole thing. A new name, a new place and I didn't have to be around my father anymore. Not that he was a child abuser or anything. He was just…stiff. No room for fun or creativity. A man of very little words and even fewer hugs.

What five year-old wants to be around that? What _person _wants to be around that? I don't even know how he snagged my mother, but she claims he wasn't always like that.

Whatever.

Now, I'm sitting in a police station in L.A. Why? Because he finally found me and I have to go home with him. Not that he can physically make me. I'm seventeen years old now, but he can press charges and have my mother thrown in jail. He says he won't if I come "home."

It's a good trade. I stay with him for a year, and my mother doesn't spend time in prison. I'd have to be one selfish brat not to take the deal, so I'm doing it. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

"Amber."

I grit my teeth and turn around to face him. My father. He's here, and promptly on time.

"My name is Jade." I scowl at him. That's what I've been called for the last twelve years and I'm not going to answer to anything else.

He looks at his watch. I remember him doing that a lot when I was a kid. "Let's go, Amber." He says absently.

I openly glare at him. I just told him that I'm not Amber anymore! "It's Jade, Grayson." I hiss before heaving up my duffle and leading the way.

If he feels hurt or angry about me calling him by his first name, he doesn't show it. In fact, he doesn't show very many emotions at all. He looks just as happy about getting me back as I am to be here.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" He asks behind me.

I don't even turn around to answer him. "I left it with Moms."

I can feel him frowning at the back of my head, but I seriously don't give a flying fuck. There's no point in me bringing all of my stuff because as soon as I turn eighteen, eleven months from now, I'm hightailing it back to Georgia.

The march out of the station is all kinds of awkward and annoying. I bet this is the worst reunion the officers have ever witnessed between an abductee and a sole custody parent. Even if the kid wanted to stay with Unfit Parent, surely Sole Custody Parent should show some kind of happiness, especially after finding the child he's been searching twelve long years to find.

What these people don't get is that for Grayson, it's not about getting his daughter back, it's about winning.

He's a lawyer, so winning is everything to him. Now, he can add this to his resume, a gimmick if you will. He'll be able to tell new clients that after twelve long years, he got his daughter back. That's how hardworking and dedicated he is. Doesn't matter that I'm seventeen and will leave as soon as I'm legally able to do so. He got me back. Bottom line.

Even I'd want him to be my lawyer.

I slow down and let him pass me once we're outside the station because I don't know which car is his. I thank God when I see it though, a four-door black Mercedes. Which means I don't have to sit next to him. It may be childish to sit in the back, but I don't care. I want to be as far away from Grayson as possible.

I stand next to the back door on the passenger side and wait for him to unlock the door. I know he can tell I'm about to sit in the back seat. He gives me this small frown and his lips purse a bit, but thankfully, he doesn't say anything. Otherwise we would've both been standing outside his car for the better part of a year. There's only one other thing I inherited from him besides my height, and that's my stubbornness.

Once the door's unlocked, I climb in without a word.

He starts up the car without a word.

It's gonna be a long freakin' drive. And boring as hell. I begin to chip at some of the silver fingernail polish on my right index. It's not long before I decide to just repaint my nails. It'll give me something to do other than wish I was still home with Mom, Nicole and Raleigh. Hell, I even miss Tati. Well, it's Tatiana, but that's too many damn syllables.

I pull out the fingernail polish that suits my mood most.

Black.

As soon as I twist the top off, the sharp fumes hit me, and I'm okay with that.

Grayson, on the other hand, scrunches up his face and glares at me through the rearview mirror. Man am I gonna love pissing him off.

"Can't you do that when you get home?" He says when I ignore his looks and continue with my nails.

I shrug. "Considering it'll be a year before I go home to my mothers and my girlfriend, the answer's no. I can't wait until I'm home to paint my nails."

Granted, I don't actually have a girlfriend right now, but my mom really is a lesbian. That's why my parents got a divorce, and that's how he was able to get custody of me. Oh, in court, it wasn't strictly the lesbian thing that gave him custody. It was the fact that he's more financially stable, has more connections, and there was this one lie about my mom's "friend," Joy Frankfurt, abusing me.

Really, I fell down, got a booboo, and the lady kissed it and put a Yellow Kitty Band-Aid on it. There were a million stories like that, because I was a bit on the active side. I liked to play, get my hands dirty, climb trees. So, I fell a lot. Got a lot of booboos, kisses, and Yellow Kitty Band-Aids. Somehow, that meant my mother wasn't caring for me properly, so Grayson was given custody.

My statement about my "girlfriend" though has the desired effect. Grayson's jaw goes rigged and I know he's gritting his teeth. I hope he bites his freakin tongue.

"There are plenty nice boys around here, Amber." He practically growls.

Seriously? He really needs to get with the times. Every girl is at least 25 percent gay. Even Tati, and she's the straightest girl I know.

"I'm sure I'll find plenty of nice girls to splunk while I'm here." I shrug absently.

Suddenly the car bounces a bit violently and I mess up on my nails.

"Bumpy road," Grayson smiles back at me. It's the first smile he's given me since we set eyes on each other at the police station. The evil bastard did that on purpose. I know he did. And since the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I drop my fingernail polish. Black ooze stains the leather seat of his very expensive Mercedes.

He brakes and glares at me.

"Bumpy road." I say.

His nose flairs and his mouth snaps shut. He's good and pissed.

I pick up my polish and continue doing my nails. Not once do we run into another "bumpy road."

By the time we get to the house, my nails have been dry for about fifteen minutes. When I look out at the house, the same house I used to live in when I was a little girl, I see three figures standing in front of it.

A woman, the wife.

A girl my age, the step.

And a smaller girl of about eleven, the bio-daughter. She takes after the wife, only getting height from Grayson. Damn his genes are recessive as hell.

"You should take those piercings out before you meet your mother and sisters, Amber." Grayson says.

He's talking about my nose ring and the stud in my left eyebrow. I ignore him and pull up my long sleeves so he, the wife, and the girls will be able to see the tattoo on my arm as well.

He glares at me.

Again, I ignore him and get out of the car, heaving my duffel over my shoulder.

Grayson gets out too and walks beside me. Once I'm in front of his family, (because they're strategically blocking the entrance to the house), I stop.

"Amber, this is Holly." He says, formally introducing me to his wife. I ignore her outstretched hand, letting my eyes travel all over the girl beside her.

She's pretty. Really pretty.

I let my eyes lower down over her chest, which is pretty flat. Then lower still. She's a little skinny for my taste, as well as a bit paler than what I usually go for, but she's got something I can work with.

I look back up at her face. She gives me a nervous smile.

Suddenly, the brat next to her jumps in front of her like she's the most important being on the planet. "I'm Trina." She announces, not having the patience to wait her turn to be introduced. I almost can't blame her. Grayson's still trying to introduce me to Holly and get me to shake her hand. I've been thoroughly ignoring him. Holly's been telling him it's fine, but Grayson's arguing back about how he won't have me disrespect his wife yada yada ya.

The brat holds her hand out like she expects me to kiss it rather than shake it. I purposely ignore her and set my gaze on the girl my age.

"And who are you?" I ask her.

She looks shocked, like she can't believe I'm talking to her. I keep staring at her until she believes it. Holly gives her an encouraging elbow.

"I'm Tori." She finally says.

"West?" I question, wondering if she's been officially adopted by my father.

She shakes her head. "Vega."

So, she's the only one in the house who's not a West. Poor baby. But, since we have different last names, it will seem a bit less incest-like for us to hook up. So there's that bright side.

I take a step toward her. "Well, Tori Vega." I smile and take another step closer. "I definitely can't wait to fuck you."

It gets quiet, like no one understood what I just said. Until I lick my bottom lip suggestively.

Tori gasps and steps behind her mother.

I smirk.

Punk.

Her mother turns and glares at Grayson, no doubt wondering what kind of a monster he's just brought into their home.

Grayson glares at me, his face nearly purple.

Priceless.

"I'm sorry." I smile back at him, doing my best to mock Deborah Kerr's acting voice. I pretty much have it down pat. Nicole's a bit obsessed with "An Affair to Remember." I can recite the whole freakin' movie. "I don't know whatever has come over me. I've never had the urge to sleep with one of my sisters before. It must be all this sweet California air. Perhaps you should send me back to the south." I end that monologue with a dramatic hand to my chest.

Rather than more anger, a look of relief and understanding passes over Grayson's face.

Weird.

"Don't Worry Holly," he says as he touches his wife's arm in a reassuring gesture. "Amber just said that so I'd get angry and send her back to her mother. In the short amount of time I've already had with her, I've learned that she likes pushing buttons."

"It's Jade, Grayson. Jade! And you're wrong." I snap. "You don't have to send me back to my mothers. You could just send me away. Period. I'd rather live with a family of serial killers than here with you!"

"It's not happening, Amber." He says calmly.

"That's so sexist!" I glare at him. "If I had been a guy and I'd threatened to splunk her," I point at Tori, "You wouldn't have hesitated to send me away, not even for a second!"

He gives Holly an apologetic smile. "Her mother's a bit of a feminist." He explains.

I continue to glare at him. Actually, it's Nicole who's the feminist.

His wife nods her head, seeming to understand, and she gives me a sympathetic smile. Like, she's that quick to believe I hadn't meant what I said.

Ugh!

I push past Tori and let myself into the house.

When I do fuck the girl, and I _will _splunk Tori Vega's brains out, _no one_ can say I didn't warn them.


	2. Chapter 2

God, Grayson's a control freak. The house is exactly the same as it was when I was here last, _twelve freakin years ago_! He's had the new wife for at least that long, and he hasn't let her make any of the place her own?

Now, according to most of those parental kidnapping stories I've read, Sole Custody Parent usually does this. He, or she, usually leaves the house exactly the same so that if, and when, they find Abductee, the kid can feel at home because everything's so familiar. But that just doesn't sound very much like Grayson.

I make my way to my old bedroom without a thought. Hopefully, all that kiddie pink stuff is gone.

And it is. When I open the door, I can see that it's occupied. It's teenagy, so I doubt it belongs to the little brat. It's _her _room. Tori Vega's.

"Dammit." I frown. I'm not angry about the switch. Not at all. I don't want to be here anyway. And this room is closest to the master bedroom; so a chance to be even further away from Grayson is definitely a good thing in my book. It's just that now I have to ask someone where my room is. And I don't feel like talking to any of these people.

"This used to be your room?" Tori sneaks up behind me, scaring the living chiz out of me, but I don't react. I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check.

Grayson joins the party before I can confirm or deny Tori's observation. "Amber, I'll show you to your room." He says firmly. I guess he's still pissed about what I said earlier. He seriously needs to get over it, or used to it, 'cause as long as he calls me fucking Amber, I'm going to do everything in my power to piss him off every chance I get.

"Dad," Tori intercedes. "Maybe me and Amber can switch rooms?"

"It's Jade!" I yell at her.

She flinches.

God, she's such a wuss.

"And keep the room. I don't want to put you out like the stepkid that you are, _Vega_." I sneer, nastily putting an emphasis on her last name. The one she doesn't share with anyone in this house.

"Enough!" Grayson yells. Like, yells. Oh God, it's hilarious how pissed he is right now. "Amber, Tori is my daughter in every sense of the word. I will not tolerate you being rude to her, or making her feel uncomfortable in her own home. Do you understand?" He steps up close to me. We're eye to eye, but he towers over me some.

If he thinks I'm going to back down, he's got another thing coming. I'll never be afraid of him.

Never.

"Then why didn't you adopt her yet?" I rebuttal. "Why's she still a Vega?"

"Because that…that _man _won't give up his rights. That's the_ only_ reason!" He yells back at me.

I nearly laugh. It must kill Grayson to be denied something he wants. He's so used to winning, so used to getting his way, and Tori's Dad refuses to let him.

I like him already.

I turn to Tori. "Where's my room?"

She gives Grayson a look, like she's asking permission, before leading me away.

I remember this room, one of the guest rooms. It's the farthest room from the master bedroom, so thank God for small favors.

The room is bland though. Bed, desk, closet, window. I guess I'm supposed to liven it up myself.

Yeah, not gonna happen.

It takes me all of two seconds to settle in. I throw my duffle on the floor and that's that. I can live out of my bag for a year.

I pull out my mp3 and put the buds in my ears before plopping down on the bed. I stay like that all day, even after Tori comes in and announces that it's dinner time.

There's no way I'm sitting down to a family dinner with these freaks. I'd rather be with my own freakish family. At least I'm used to them. At least them, I understand and love.

Ugh, I gotta wazz now. I've had to go almost all day, but it's kinda just been coming in and out. But right now I can't seem to hold it any longer. Thank God I remember where the bathroom is, 'cause not only do I _not_ wanna stop and ask any of these people for directions, but I don't have the _time_.

Yeah, I gotta go _that_ bad.

I don't even pause when I hear arguing downstairs. Holly's telling Grayson that he should bring me up some dinner 'cause I must be starving; and Grayson's telling her that if I want to eat, I'll eat with the family.

Like hell I will!

Then Grayson forbids Holly from bringing me up a plate herself. _Forbids _it! What the fuck? How the hell can he forbid a grown ass woman to do anything?

Jeez-the-fuck-us! I gotta get outta here!

After using the bathroom, I try to rush back to my room so no one can see me. But it doesn't work. The brat sees me.

"Daddy's mad at you, Amber! You're in trouble." She sings in absolute delight.

The evil little preterd.

I ignore her, going back to my room and assuming my previous position, lying on my back with my ear buds jammed into my ears.

Grayson's not gonna let me eat, huh? Not unless I eat with the whole family, huh? We'll just see about that! I'm not gonna be the first to crack. I have money. I'll go out to eat. Mom gave me a bit; but Nicole gave me a lot more because she makes more. Plus she's got a soft spot for me. It's quite obvious. Even Tati's noticed it.

But I'm not dumb. I know the money won't last forever. I gotta get a job. ASAP.

I'm not surprised when I hear a knock on my door nearly half an hour later. It's either Grayson coming to set more rules, or Holly sneaking me a plate of food.

It's neither of them. It's Tori with a plate of the most mouthwatering looking lasagna. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but I didn't realize until just now how freakin hungry I am.

"I'm not hungry." I lie. And as testament to my announcement, my stomach growls. Loudly.

The goddamn traitor.

Tori rolls her eyes and comes in further, before putting the plate under my nose. My stomach growls even fiercer.

The conniving gank.

"It's not poisoned." She assures me.

I roll my eyes and push the plate away. "Lemme guess. Grayson's watching the wife like a hawk right now, so you decided to bring it to me."

She smiles. "Something like that."

"I never thought Daddy's little girl had the lady balls to go behind his back. I wonder what would happen if Grayson caught you?"

She stops smiling.

Good.

"Why don't you call him Dad?" She asks. It's obvious she's just trying to change the subject. Anybody who's spent a minute with me and Grayson shouldn't be surprised that I call him by his first name. We just don't have that father-daughter _thing_.

And since that question was just a subject changer, I take a moment to think up a witty reply.

"Alright." I start off a second later. "I'll call him Dad if you start calling him Grayson."

"W-why?" She stammers. Either she's afraid to call him that, or she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. I'm not even gonna take the time to try and guess at which one it is. I've only been here for a couple of hours. And I honestly don't care which one it is anyway.

"Because it'd be weird for both of us to call him Dad if I'm fucking you." I answer in a way that suggests that was the most obvious answer in the world.

She gasps.

I smirk and plug my buds back in. Then I point to the plate she put in my lap. "You can take that with you when you go." I dismiss her.

She stares at me for a bit, and I thoroughly ignore her. When she gets all the shock out of her system, she snatches the plate out of my lap.

I fully expect her to make a run for the door, but she doesn't. She takes a step closer to me.

I arch an eyebrow at her and pull out an ear bud. "What?"

"Dad said you're just saying those things because you want to make him so mad that he'll send you away."

I roll my eyes. "And…"

"He's not gonna let you go." She says in a way that suggests she thinks I'm stupid for trying. I narrow my eyes at her. She just doesn't know me.

Then she leans in closer to me. I would think she's going to kiss me if she didn't look so…angry. With her eyes narrowed like that, and her mouth pressed into a thin line. She's just gotten _that _much hotter in my book.

"And there's no way I'd let you fuck me, Amber."

My jaw drops. Did daddy's little princess really just drop the fucking f-bomb? She just might be worth splunking after all.

{~~~O~~~}

I skip breakfast with the fam the next morning. No surprise there. I pass by everyone in the kitchen and dining room. Holly says good morning to me, but I ignore her.

But it's not just her. I ignore everybody. They don't seem to get it. Tori says good morning to me. And the brat tells, not asks, me to get her some orange juice.

Grayson doesn't say anything to me at all. Not until I announce, "I'm out." Then he wants to speak to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks, uber dispassionately; like he's trying to make up for all the uncharacteristic yelling he did yesterday.

"Job hunting." I answer.

"No."

I laugh and leave the house. He's lucky I even answered him at all. And I dare him to come snatch me back inside.

Tori's the one who comes after me. "They're arguing." She tells me. Like I'd care about her parents' squabbles. I'm just about to tell her just how much I care when she continues. "I volunteered to take you, so come on." Then she's walking toward the garage.

I'm so tempted not to follow her, but I want a piece of that ass. I can't get it by _not _spending time with her, now can I?

Once inside the garage, I get a little jealous. Tori just got into a little black Beemer. No doubt it was a gift from Daddy Dearest.

Then I remember that I don't _want _anything from him. Hell, I don't even want his genes.

I get into the passenger seat. "Nice ride, Hernández." I mock.

She glares at me. "It's Vega."

"Whatever."

We drive around a few places and I get plenty of applications. I'm not 18 yet, so they're all to crappy places; Karaoke Dokie, Nozus, Inside out Burger, Freezy Queen, you get the drift. But hey, work's work. Plus it got me out of the house today, and if I get hired, it'll get me out of the house for days to come.

Unfortunately, we're heading back to the house by noon. I've only managed to kill a few hours.

But no matter, I race upstairs and start filling out all the forms.

For some reason, Tori comes in my room a couple minutes later. When I look up at her, I notice she has a sandwich in her hand. What is it with this girl and bringing me food?

But seeings how I forgot to eat while I was out, my stomach starts to growl at me again. Not just growl, but it twists and folds and oh my god I'm gonna die.

But I refuse to take the sandwich.

My god it smells so good, though. Ham and cheese. That's all it is, but my stomach is acting like it's filet mignon or something fancy like that.

"No thanks, Garcia. I'm good."

She gets mad again, but I don't care. That's what I was going for. I want her to get good and pissed. I want her to leave.

She doesn't.

She walks straight up to me. "What's your mom's phone number?"

Seriously? What's she gonna do? Tell on me?

I actually kinda wanna see that happen.

"Which one?" I ask.

She's pulling her phone out of her pocket, but stops to blink at me.

I roll my eyes and give her Nicole's number. This is gonna be hilarious.

She dials the number and leaves.

Fucking weirdo.

She's back about ten minutes later. It's the smell that hits me first. I'd know it anywhere.

Grilled cheese.

The first time I met Nicole, she made me a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch. No big deal, right? There's nothing special about oven toasted bread with cheese in the middle.

No, Nicole filled a frying pan full of butter, fried the bread with two slices of cheese, a thin slice of tomato, and onions, and oh my God I begged for grilled cheese every day. Every. Day. For a year straight. That's how long it took for me to get tired of it.

But the sight of that grilled cheese sandwich in Tori's hands, it's like having a slice of home in this hell hole. And before I know it, I've grabbed the plate out of her hands.

"It's still hot." Tori warns.

I don't care. I take a huge bite; a million memories come to me at once. Nicole in the kitchen, me helping her. Mom trying to make it the way Nicole does, but failing horribly. Tati bringing me a plate, but taking a huge bite of it just to make me mad. Then beating my ass since I was mad enough to hit her. Raleigh tooting her nose up at the sandwich the first time Nicole made it for her because she doesn't like cheese….

Despite my wishes, the tears start to come. They don't spill over though. Not yet.

"Um," Tori says. It sounds as if she's a bit uncomfortable. I don't know. I refuse to look up at her. "Your sister, Tatiana?"

"Yeah?" I sniff.

"She told me to tell you not to bring any white girls home."

I mean to laugh. It's an inside joke at home, but I end up sobbing a bit. Inside jokes are supposed to be told at home, with family. I want my family. I want my sisters and my mothers. A year is gonna pass by so much slower than I originally thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh! I'm bored out of my freakin' mind! Who knew graduating high school a year early could be a bad thing. Well, it wasn't supposed to be. Mom homeschooled me, more than likely so it would be that much harder for Grayson to find me.

I didn't think too much on it back then. I liked being homeschooled. At first I was a bit lonely, but then Mom found Nicole and soon Tati was always around. Trust me, her company was more than enough social time than I needed.

Now I'm starting to wish I was still in high school. That way I could do my senior year here, and then go back home and do the college thing. But since I'm not in school anymore, and Grayson yanked me away from my family just weeks before I was supposed to start taking courses at the community college, I have a whole year to do absolutely nothing with my life. There's no point in starting college here, just to leave next year.

I look at my clock for the third time this morning; 6:39am. I was never an early riser before, but I guess I'm so restless and disoriented, sleep doesn't like to visit me too often.

I throw down my mp3 and turn over on my bed. I need new music, and since I left all my music-getting gadgets at home, I'd have to ask one of these people to get some for me. Fat chance.

There's a knock on my door, and before I can tell Tori to go away, (I know it's her. She's still bringing me food because I'm still refusing to eat with the fam), she comes inside. There's absolutely no point to her knocking if she's not gonna wait for permission before coming in.

"Hey, Amber"-

I throw the nearest thing to me at her. My pillow. "It's Jade, Vasquez."

She dodges the pillow. I think she's getting used to me already; and it's only been a couple of days.

"It's Vega," she glares at me. "And you should use the bathroom now before Trina gets in there. She takes hours."

I frown at her. "She's eight, why would she need to take hours in the bathroom?"

"She's eleven."

Again, why would an eleven year old need to take hours in the bathroom? And I just noticed something. Tori's empty handed. "Where's my breakfast?"

"Get it yourself!" she snaps at me.

What the hell is her problem? I throw another pillow at her once she's turned her back on me. She squeaks, and not from surprise. She squeaked like it hurt. What the hell? It was just a fucking pillow, the big baby. She practically runs out of my room after that.

I shake my head at her and check the time again. Four more hours until I get to leave.

I got a job at Nozu's. It's alright so far. Then again, I've only worked one day so far. I got the mid shift today. Believe it or not, there _is _a morning shift, which I worked yesterday. Who eats raw fish for breakfast? I swear the people in this state are complete and utter wackados.

Grayson comes to my room next. I'm surprised. He never does.

"You eat with the family, or you don't eat here at all." He says sternly, as if that's final. Then he leaves.

Fucking asshole.

I'm guessing that's why Tori didn't bring my breakfast. He must've caught her.

Oh well, Looks like I'll eat when I go to work. My stomach growls. Ugh, four hours is a long time. Looks like I'll be leaving early. I grab a few things and head for the shower.

The doors locked, but I could tell the bathroom was occupied the second I stepped out of my room. Trina's in there, screaming her head off. I think that's supposed to be _singing_. God she's horrendous, and I thought Raleigh was a tone-deaf brat.

I wait outside for all of ten minutes before I start pounding on the door.

"What?" she screams.

"Get out!" I scream back.

"Go away, Amber! I'm practicing my notes. You made me mess up. Now I have to start all over again!"

I hate this house. I do. It's huge! Like six bedrooms and there are only two and a half bathrooms!? Oh, and there's no way in hell I'm using the master bath.

Tori walks by me a second later. "Told you." She says simply. I'd very much like to push her down the stairs, but I restrain myself.

I take a few deep calming breaths and I think about my retaliation plan. Because there's just no way I'm gonna let this brat get away with this.

It only takes a minute for the idea to come to me, but it's about an hour before I can actually carry out my plan.

The brat's ready to come out now, but I hold the door handle firmly.

Either she's not smart enough to realize what the problem is at first, or she doesn't think anybody'd have the balls to do this to her. She starts pulling harder, using sharp jerks, but I'm much stronger.

Tati used to do this to me all the time. I never knew her bullying would actually give me strength until I got in my first, and last, fight with someone who _wasn't_ my sister. I kicked the girl's ass (Her name was Gracie. I remember because we were the best of friends after that, and she was my first girlfriend) so bad that even_ I_ felt sorry for her afterward. She didn't deserve _that_. Yeah, she was pushing me around on the playground because I was a white girl, and she pulled my hair a lot, and she shoved me, and punched my arm, and kicked my knee, but I still wasn't going to do anything to her. Not until Tati told me that if that girl hit me one more time _she_ was gonna kick my ass.

I didn't expect Tati to help me while I was getting bullied. She didn't really like me very much, but seriously? How fucking unfair is that? Two ass beatings for no freakin reason?

I _had_ to kick Gracie's ass. I had to. And after that, I didn't get into any more fights with anyone. Not even Tati. She was proud of me for finally standing up for myself. She said she would've been proud of me even if I got my ass kicked, but I think because I did the ass kicking she also gained some respect for me. She started calling me her sister after that. And she was super protective, not just about other ganks, but with guys too. No one was allowed to touch me. No one was even allowed to look at me funny.

"Let me out!" The brat yells, drawing my attention back to the present.

I hold the door even tighter. She didn't want to come out before. So what's the problem?

"Let me out, Amber!" She screams.

"It's Jade, you little brat!" I yell back.

"Lemme out, lemme out!" she pounds the door, screaming her annoying ass head off.

I ignore her. I ignore her whiles she screams, while she cries, while she begs, while her voice goes horse….I'm hoping she loses her voice.

Then she goes quiet.

I wait a little longer. Then I get bored of that and open the door.

As soon as I do, Trina pushes past me. "I'm telling Daddy!" She sobs.

Like I care.

Holly comes out of the master bedroom, and gives me a little smile.

What?

Then she's pulling something out of her ears.

Oh. Ear plugs.

No wonder no one came to the brat's rescue. They didn't hear her screaming bloody murder.

Now that's hilarious.

Then Grayson comes charging out, and he's livid. Like, his face is freakin purple again. Holly's frowning at us, wondering what's going on.

"I will not tolerate you hurting my daughter!" He yells.

"I didn't touch her." I shrug.

"You don't…she…"

"Use your big boy words, Grayson." I smirk.

"Holly can you excuse me and my daughter please?" he commands evenly. No doubt he doesn't want her seeing him lose against a teenager.

Holly seems hesitant, but then Grayson barks, "Now!" And her eyes bug out before she does his bidding.

Just weak, she is.

If Nicole were here….

Once the wife's gone, Grayson turns back to me. I hope he knows he's not the least bit threatening to me. I hope he knows that if he touches me I'll kill him, and then I'll have his ass thrown in jail, and then Nicole will find a way to kill him.

"Listen to me, Amber"-

"It's Jade."

"You're going to get your act together right now. And you'll do it for your mother. I can still press charges against her for kidnapping you." He threatens.

I don't so much as blink. This motherfucker is an even bigger asshole than I thought. "Go ahead." I challenge, giving him another shrug. "Then I won't have a reason to stay here."

He blinks at me, a hint of confusion showing in his grey eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you use my mom as a behavior modifier." I continue. "I agreed to stay here in exchange for her freedom. If she's no longer free, then I have no reason to stay, capisce?"

I calmly walk into the bathroom, careful not to rush so he doesn't think I'm in a hurry to get away from him. I don't want him to think that I'm shook up. Because I'm not. I meant every word. If he sends my mother to jail, I'm leaving.

But I know he won't do it. Not even because of me, or my mom, but because of him. Because of _his_ image. He did all that searching for me, did all that fighting for me, spent all that money on me, and if I go home now, it will all be for absolutely nothing. He'd look like a fool. And he can't have that.

I won.

It puts me in a super good mood all day. Even when I'm at work, serving sushi to these Californian Freakos.

I can't believe I was born here.

At about a quarter to noon, the lunch crowd starts. It's hella busy, but busy means tips, so I don't exactly mind. Especially not when I see Tori walk in. The girl annoys the crap out of me half the time, and the other half of the time I'm thinking about getting into her pants.

But Tori doesn't come in alone. She's hanging on some guy. He's olive skinned with dark hair and eyes. He must be her boyfriend. They're holding hands and all cuddly.

Gag me.

There are also a few other people with her. A very cute girl with hair so red it's definitely artificial, a regular, but gorgeous, redhead, a freak with a puppet, and a black guy with twisties.

What an eclectic group of people.

I switch with Roberta so I can get their table. It wasn't difficult. She said they never tip good anyway.

That's fine. There's more than money that I'm after.

Tori's face freezes when I walk up to her table. I never actually told her which job accepted me. And she never asked either.

"Amber?"

"It's Jade, Alvarez."

"It's Vega" she scowls at me.

I just smile at her. Tit for tat.

"You know her?" Tori's boyfriend asks.

"She's my sister"-

"Stepsister." I correct with a glare. I only have two sisters. And their names aren't Trina or Tori. "So, how can I help you guys today?"

The two redheads answer first. The guys are too busy drooling. Even the puppet which is both disturbing and disturbing.

Then Tori's boyfriend orders. I don't like him. Not because he's got his arm wrapped around Tori's shoulder, or because he keeps leaning in to kiss the side of her head, or anything like that. It's because he's sneaky.

I'm hot. I know it. So, I'm used to guys staring at me like Twisties and Puppet Master over here. But Tori's boyfriend is going out of his way to ignore me snd shower his girl with affection, but as soon as she's looking down at the menu, he practically undresses me with his eyes and then winks at me.

I'm so tempted to call him out on it, but I think I'll save it for another time.

Once everyone's order is in, I wink at Tori seductively. I do that to her a lot. She knows what it means. That I'm gonna splunk her one of these days.

She starts blushing immediately. Usually she rolls her eyes, or gets angry with me. This time I did it in front of her boyfriend and friends. I embarrassed her.

I know her friends are gonna have a lot of questions for her once I leave, and all of them centered around me. What an ego boost.

I come back to Tori's table a lot, though I have plenty other customers. This table's more fun. I quickly learn the names of her friends. Twisties is André. Puppet Master is Robbie. Puppet is Rex…okay. Artifical Red is Cat. Natural Red is Melissa. And the boyfriend is Beck.

It won't take long for them to want me to hang out with them too. I can feel it. So I continue to make good impressions on them. I look them in the eyes, I smile, I'm friendly, I'm flirtatious, and I constantly ask them if they need anything. Half of them are in love with me by the time Tori announces that they should get back to school.

"Aw phooey." Cat pouts. She's soooo cute.

"So, Jade, you got any plans for tonight?" André asks confidently.

"Why?"

"We're all going out to karaoke Dokie. You're welcomed to come."

"André…" Tori hisses.

"What?"

"I'd love to come." I wink at Tori.

She snaps her mouth shut and glares at me.

I smirk back at her.

And she continues to glare at me all the way until she's out the door. That's when I finally look down at my table and see that I've got at least a hundred dollars in tips.

They don't leave a big tip my ass.

Although, I'm sure the bulk of it came from the guys, mainly the sneaky one. Beck.

I'm gonna have to break those two up before I splunk Tori. The thought of diddlying her while he's diddlying her is a huge turn off.


End file.
